Ninjago Writers Awards
by blackheart555
Summary: Kind of like the oscars
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello I am blackheart555 and I think that there are some new and EPIC writers in the past few years so I want to give credit and do a little game show kind of thing. ****Let's begin with bringing a few ninja into the situation *The ninja's fall in from a random hole in the wall***

**Cole: Well that hurt *rubs head***

**Jay: what are we doing here **

**Me: were going to do a Ninjago writers award!**

**Zane: what is that**

**Me: before I answer that *Walks up and hugs the living daylights out of him* Ok a ninjago writers award is to award the best and the creative and lot more categories and even with you guys.**

**Kai: I'm leaving *Walks towards the door***

**Me: *shocks him* Nope!**

**Kai: fine -_- where do we start**

**Me: we start with you *Points at the reader* I am going to do two awards one for the ninja and one for a writer.**

**Lloyd: I do not like the sound of this. **

**Me: NO CHOICE!**

**Jay: just say the question**

**Me: ok the ninja's one is very easy, The favorite ninja award.**

**Kai: it's going to be me *Points at himself*******

**Me: *Laughs mentally* okay. And for the writers... Who is the most creative? Pm or review and I will count up the votes... I do give a three day voting so hurry!**

**Ninja's: Choose me!**

**Who to choose from:**

**Zane**

**Kai **

**Cole**

**Jay**

**Lloyd**

**Writers to choose from:**

**Anyone who writes ninjago! EVEN YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hola me casa is... El baco?**

**Zane: you do not know how to speak Spanish do you?**

**Me: Maybe... Not... We are not here for Spanish anyway! I have got my results and it is time to say the results!**

**Kai: I am ready to receive my trophy **

**Me: HA! No I am going to open my yellow slip *Opens* And the best ninja is! JAY DRUM ROLL**

**Jay: *Drum roll***

**Me: The best ninja is... ZANE JULIAN *Hands Zane trophy* Zane would you like to thank anyone.**

**Zane: ... I would like to thank my fans, and my creator. **

**Me: THANK YOU *shove* now to claim the most creative writer. JAY!**

**Jay: *Drum roll* **

**Me: TheComingOfEpic! *cheers while she comes on my stage* **

**TheComingOfEpic: *Grabs award***

**Me: Would you like to thank anyone?**

**TheComingofEpic: I want to thank everyone! Even The haters, if it weren't for tum I wouldn't have pushed my limits to write these fanfics. The support you guys give is the best!**

**Me: Aw, now I read some of your stories and how do you write these awesome Fanfics?**

**TheComingofEpic: My stories have started from simple words and grammar to words like 'cretin', miscellaneous, and more! I like all of my stories and I especially like Johnston Bloopers because it's all humor and we make fun of our favorite characters, not only that but Zane's Cooking actually helps people from the reviews I received! I love making people laugh!**

**Me: Keep up the good work and now you can add a ninjago Oscar to your list of achievements! Now I would like to add two new categories.**

**Ninja's: Yay!**

**Me: Ninja's category, let's give some credit to the adults. Here is the question-**

**Who is your favorite ninjago adult? choices**

**Lord Garmadon **

**Misako**

**Sensei Wu**

**Dr. Julian**

**Ed**

**Edna**

**Lou**

**Me: I have seen hundreds of thousands of Zane authors so here is the question -**

**Who is your favorite Zane author? it can be someone who's only written one or tons.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HOLO how iz everyone... Good? Anyways let's just begin. JAY!**

**Jay: Can someone else do it?! **

**Me: ... do you want to feel pain Jay?**

**Jay: *drum roll***

**Me: the coolest adult is... Garmadon!**

**Garmadon: Why are we here again *grabs award before I push him off of stage***

**Me: Ok let's make this short and sweet the audiences favorite Zane author is... Zaneismyhusband! *hands award***

**Zimh: Thank you? *grabs award***

**Me: would you like to thank anyone?**

**Zimh: I would like to thank my fans and my laptop for being there every step of the way through this LONG obsession.**

**Me: Why are you obsessed with Zane?**

**Zimh: I think he is just so cute and pretty cool how he's a robot**

**Me: So your pretty excited about the new season with Zane getting plastered everywhere.**

**Zimh: I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Me: from the words of a god now to announce the next... thing.**

**Ninja's:**

**Who's the hottest ninja?**

**Zane**

**Lloyd**

**Cole**

**Kai**

**Jay**

**Authors:**

**Who uses the most violence, because I will pay for their counseling, (I need ideas PEAOPLE)**


End file.
